1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to workpiece processing systems of the type in which workpieces are moved in a path and serially processed and, more particularly, to a nesting assembly which receives workpieces as they are moved in the processing path. The invention is also directed to a method of reconfiguring the workpiece processing system.
2. Background Art
Transfer workpiece processing systems are widely used to form different types of workpieces. This transfer processing technology is commonly employed with press equipment. In these systems, workpieces are moved in a path with different processing operations performed serially thereon as the workpieces advance. Typically, the workpieces are shuttled between different assemblies, each capable of performing different processing operations on the workpieces. Each such assembly typically has a frame which bounds a working space within which the workpieces are processed. In a press environment, a bolster is provided to support workpieces in the processing space. The bolster is also designed to support processing components, such as forming dies. A plurality of bolsters with different processing capabilities are interchangeably mountable on each of the processing assemblies. To effect this interchange, the bolsters are maneuvered through a frame opening that may be defined between spaced columns that are part of the frame. The bolsters have an associated nesting assembly which facilitates the transfer of workpieces through the frame to an appropriate pickup location, from where the workpieces may be transferred to a shuttle mechanism for conveyance to another processing assembly, as through another nesting assembly, or to another desired point of use.
Commonly, the nesting assemblies are constructed utilizing paired, elongate workpiece support elements which bridge the undersides of workpieces so as to provide a support therefor. The workpiece support elements are mounted to the bolster so as to be pivotable about parallel, vertically extending axes, between an operating orientation, wherein the lengths of the workpiece supports project generally in the line of the workpiece processing path, and a stored orientation. In their operating orientation, the workpiece support elements project through the frame to situate the workpieces at a conveniently accessible location to facilitate transfer therefrom. By placing the workpiece support elements in their stored orientation, the extension of the workpiece support elements in a direction along the conveyance path is reduced, thereby reducing the requisite dimensions of the frame opening to allow passage therethrough of the bolster with the nesting assembly thereon.
Heretofore, the elongate workpiece support elements have been relatively situated so that arcs traced by the distal ends of the workpiece support elements intersect as the workpiece support elements are moved between their operating and stored orientations. As a consequence, the degree of compaction of the workpiece support elements is limited to that at which the workpiece support elements interfere as they are moved from their operating orientation towards their stored orientation. This interference will typically prohibit a full 90° of pivoting of the elongate workpiece support elements from their operating orientation, which would otherwise represent a more compact relationship between the workpiece support elements and the bolster in the line of the processing path. As a consequence, the opening through the frame to accommodate the bolster and nesting assembly must be made larger than it would have to be made in the event that the workpiece support elements could be pivoted through, or beyond, 90° from their operating orientation.
Designers of these systems strive to produce bolster/nesting assembly combinations that are as compact as possible without compromising performance. The industry constantly seeks ways to improve existing designs in this regard.